


On My Way

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possible Movie Spoilers, Sam POV, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They invade Hydra Bases and discover that Bucky has already been there. They catch glimpses of him in the cities, but before they can pursue he’s gone. There was an instance where Bucky broke into Steve’s hotel room, but fled once he woke up. </p><p>They’re gravitating towards each other, Sam concludes. And they don’t even realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "On My Way" by Lea Michele (I would recommend listening to the song while reading this)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

They invade Hydra Bases and discover that Bucky has already been there. They catch glimpses of him in the cities, but before they can pursue he’s gone. There was an instance where Bucky broke into Steve’s hotel room, but fled once he woke up.

They’re gravitating towards each other, Sam concludes. And they don’t even realize it.

*

“Did you love him?”

Steve looks up from the magazine he’s been flipping through and turns to Sam, who is sitting on the couch on the other side of the hotel room. He clears his throat, appearing nervous. Sam doesn’t know what to make of that.

“I . . . I’ve been in love with him for years, still am. I only found out my feelings were reciprocated a few weeks before he—”

*

“You know he won’t be the same person you knew.”

“I need him, Sam, and I know he needs me too.”

Sam nods his head curtly. “Let’s find your boy.”

*

_“I know my heart’s too drunk to drive, but I’m on my way to you. Yeah, I’m on my way to you.”_

Steve changes the radio station in the rental car Sam is driving through France, the lyrics all to reminding of whom they’ve been chasing for the past six months.

*

Natasha once said that Winter Soldier is a ghost. That no matter how hard they try, they won’t find him if he doesn’t want to be found.

The realist in Sam knows her words hold truth. The idealist in Sam is screaming to prove her wrong.

*

Sam catches a glimpse of Bucky across the street from the convenience store in London where he was getting dinner. He chases him through the busy streets, carefully dodging the patrons and wondering why they had to pick now of all times to be going about their lives.

When Sam finally breaks through the crowd, Bucky is gone.

*

Germany turns up no new leads.

Steve’s been staring at the picture of Bucky that he keeps in his wallet. The weariness and heartbreak on his face reminds Sam that is Steve is so young yet has faced so much heartbreak. Sam sends out a prayer, hoping they’ll all be able to make it through this intact.

*

Norway is freezing.

Steve doesn’t like it.

*

Steve and Sam are taking down an active Hydra base in Romania that Natasha alerted them too, when they turn a corner and literally run into Bucky.

Sam shakes off his shock and rises into a sitting position, looking between the two men who are staring at each other as if this is the first time they’ve met. Though, in a way, it is.

“Bucky?”

“Steve?”

“Sam Wilson, it’s really nice to meet you. I’d love to chat, but can we please take these soldiers out first?”

*

Steve and Bucky move in complete synchronization as if they haven't spent the last seventy years apart.

It takes everything Sam has to focus on the battle.

*

The Hydra base is eliminated.

Bucky leans over and kisses Steve square on the mouth. Sam looks away politely.

*

“You ready go home?” Steve asks.

A small smile crosses the ex-assassin’s face. “To Brooklyn?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, and Sam swears his eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “To Brooklyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about posting this because I've never written in this style before but I wanted to tell the story a different way. I hope I did okay, and I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
